Ouran Questions And Dares
by jhuckey
Summary: Want to ask some questions to the Host Club, and others? Want to give them a there? Then this is the right story! Review to ask and dare! No matter how evil and stupid they are! Rated T, just incase. ;
1. Introduction

**Ouran Questions and Dares**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**A/N: Okay so if you want to be on this show, and to be able to dare and ask anyone in Ouran, please send a review! This is totally inspiration from ILuvHikaruAndKaoru!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. :(  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Host Club: *enters the room*

Me: Heyy guys! *runs and hugs them*

Tamaki: Hi Yumiko Suou! *hugs back*

Twins: We never knew you were married Tono! *grin*

Tamaki: *blushes* W-what are you saying!? She's not my wife….

Me: *smiles* I actually kind of like you, and call me by my first name okay?

Tamaki: *blushes harder*Okay…

Hikaru: *grabs Yumiko* But Yumiko…

Kaoru: *grabs Yumiko too* Don't you like us better?

Me: *blushes* Well… yes.

Twins: *sticks tongue out to Tamaki*

Tamaki: *goes to his corner* ^_^"

Kyouya: Can you please tell me why we are here? *smirks*

Me: Don't grow impatient, you have all been signed up to a question and dare show. You can't refuse! *grin*

Haruhi: …..Who signed that thing anyway…. *groans*

Me: Hey! No complaining! I even asked my personal staff to help us here!

Haruhi: ….Rich bastard.

Kyouya: Are we getting paid?

Me: Did you read the contract? *smirks*

Kyouya: …………

Hunny: Okay Yumi-chan, now what?

Me: Oh! *ehem…* Welcome everyone to this show! To be able to send dares to us, you have to leave a review! You can ask questions, send dares, and no one here can refuse! That includes Nekozawa, Kasanoda, Chika, Satoshi, and Renge! For ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, I got my inspiration from her! Give her a hand! ^^

Twins:Ughh.. RENGE? *sighs*

Everyone else: *claps for ILuvHikaruAndKaoru*

Hunny: Yay! Chika-chan's gonna be here! Isn't that nice, Takashi! ^^*jumps happily*

Mori: Ah.

Me: Okay! So start leaving reviews! ^_^ Remember, this show can't be alive without your questions and dares!

Kyouya: Don't forget to leave her an evil dare.

Me: Uwaa~! Kyouya-senpai is mean!

Kyouya: *smirks* I'm sorry. *hugs*

Me: *blushes* You actually hugged me? O.O

Kyouya: Well.. I have this feeling that if I hug you, I can get profit.

Me: Well, you got my love! ^_^

Kyouya:............

Me: *ehem* Now, let us welcome the other people I mentioned! Chika-chan, Kasanoda-san, Satoshi-kun, and Neko-chan, please come over here!

Tamaki: EEEEK! Nekozawa-senpai! *hides*

Hunny: Chiiiikkkaaa-chan~! *tries to hug brother*

Kasanoda: Uh.. Hello.

Me:*smiles* Hi Kasanoda-kun! *hugs*

Kasanoda: *blushes*

Chika: Don't touch me, Mitsukuni! *kicks him sending him high up*

Mori: Mitsukuni! *saves*

Satoshi: Ya…su..CHIKA!!!!!!!!!!! *takes out a bamboo stick*

Chika: EEEEEEEEEEK! *runs*

Nekozawa: Why are we included too, Yumiko-san?

Me: Well because, I said all Ouran. XD

Nekozawa:................

Chika: *gasping for air* But why the heck did you invite me?! This show will waste my time!

Me: Noo Chika-chan, you are recquired to!

Satoshi: Please forgive Yasuchika, he is not sociably healthy.

Chika: Satoshi!

Satoshi: Well, it's true! You never go have fun!

Chika: How can I have fun when I live with an alien? *points at Hunny who is eating cake*

Satoshi: YA...SU....CHI...KA!!!!!!!!! *grabs bamboo stick and chases him*

Chika: EEEEEEEEEEK! *runs*

Renge: *appears out of nowhere* Ohohohohoho~!

Twins: Get lost, Otaku! *sticks tongues at her*

Renge: Uwaa~ Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are mean to me! *runs*

Twins: *grins*

Me: Okay..... Before there are more complications here, I will sign us off! *smiles* Bye! Remember, this show can't be alive without your dares and questions!

Kyouya: Make them as evil as you can. *smirks*

Everyone else: Bye~!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay! So everyone please send many dares and questions! I WILL DO ANYTHING even twincest. I love Hikaru and Kaoru! Also Kyouya and Tamaki! :3 Please review soon! If you want to guest in here, just say so! Also, I need a co-host! :P**


	2. Round 1

**Ouran Questions and Dares**

**Chapter 2: Round 1**

**A/N: Okay! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the questions and dares everyone! ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu! Sorry if this is quite long. :))**

* * *

Me: Uhh….. Hello everyone! Welcome to Round 1 of this show! I have very important news! *smiles*

Hunny: What is it, Yumi-chan?

Haruhi: Oh great…. *groans*

Me: *grins* We have a new co-host!

Hikaru: Who?

Me: Everyone, please welcome, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Hi Yumi-chan! *hugs*

Me: *hugs back*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Thank you for letting me in here! ^^

Me: No worries, you're my total inspiration!

Hikaru: ILuvHikaruAndKaoru! *hugs*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Hikaru! *pecks cheek*

Hikaru: *blushes*

Kaoru: ILuvHikaruAndKaoru! *hugs*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Kaoru! *blushes, and pecks cheek too*

Me: Okay, let's start the dares and questions! Let us start with our co-host's dares! ILuvHikaruAndKaoru? I give you the honor!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *goes to Yumiko* Okay! I have a dare for Hikaru and Kaoru!

Hikaru: What is it?

Kaoru: *is thinking something…*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *smiles* You have to make out with each other for 10 minutes!

Hikaru: *smirks*Easy. *goes over to Kaoru and holds him close*

Kaoru: Hikaru….*moans as Hikaru presses his lips against his*

Hikaru: *deepens kiss*

Kaoru: *moans*

Hikaru: *pins him to the wall and licks his neck*

Kaoru: *shivers*Ahh…

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *watching wide-eyed, drooling*

Hikaru: *finishes off by kissing him again, and then pulls away gasping for breath* How…. was that?

Me: AMAZING! *wipes drool* XD

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *still drooling* XD

Me: Okay…. Since our co-host is still busy getting to herself, I will announce her other dares. Her next dare is for Kyouya to kiss Tamaki. *grins*

Kyouya: WHAT?

Me: Aww… C'mon! Don't you guys love each other?

Hikaru: *laughing hard* Did you hear that, Tono?

Tamaki: Huh? What?

Kaoru: Stupid lord…

Kyouya: Fine. *walks over to Tamaki"

Tamaki: Uhh… Kyouya?

Kyouya: *pulls him close and presses lips to his*

Tamaki: *blushes and kisses back and deepens kiss*

Kyouya and Tamaki: *starts making out for some reason*

Everyone: O.O

Haruhi: *throws up*

Twins: *shoves them into a large bedroom with a "Do not disturb" sign*

Me: Uhh…. Okay. The next dare is also from ILuvHikaruAndKaoru.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^^

Me: Where are Chika-chan and the others?

Hunny: Takashi, let's call them now!

Mori: Ah. *starts finding Chika and the others*

.

.

_**10 minutes later~**_

.

.

Mori: *comes back with a dragged Chika*

Hunny: We're back! *behind him are the others*

Twins: Argh… Renge is here!

Me: Don't worry! Just don't think about her!

Twins: ……..

Chika: ARGHH! You guys interrupted my training! *red aura grows*

Me: Now, now Chika. You have a dare!

Chika: ………… Screw this show.

Satoshi: What did you say? *takes a hold of his bamboo stick*

Chika: EEEEEE! Nothing! T.T

Me: Okay, Chika-chan! Your dare is to stay by Hunny's side the entire round!

Chika: NO WAY! I'm not staying with that! *points to Hunny*

Satoshi: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR BROTHER! *smacks head* Be a man, and go do your dare!

Chika: Uwaa~! You're so mean…FINE! *sniffs and goes to Hunny*

Hunny: Hi Chika-chan! Do you want some cake?

Chika:……….

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *is back from drooling* I feel sorry for Chika!

Me: Yeah. Well we have to move on. Our next are comments from duckie lover 151.

Everyone: Hmm?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: For Satoshi-kun, she says "I've only seen you in one chapter of the manga! (Sorry I'm a little behind right now) But you are AWESOME!

Satoshi: Thanks! And it's alright.

Me: *smiles* The next one is for Chika-chan. She says, "Chika, you are extremely hot! Those girls are so wrong! You are way cooler than Hunny!" For Hunny, "Sorry for that!"

Chika: Uh… Thanks?

Hunny: It's alright, as long as Chika-chan is loved! *hugs Chika*

Chika: ……..

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Uh… The last comment is for Mori-senpai. She says, "Take away your brother's kendo stick for the next round!" ^_^

Mori:……..Okay.

Satoshi:……….

Me: ^_^

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Announcement! We have a special guest today! Please welcome, Haya Cho!

Haya Cho: Hi Yumiko! Hi ILuvHikaruAndKaoru*hugs them both*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ *hugs back*

Me: Okay, let us start again. Our next dare is from Haya Cho. Do you want to read it?

Haya Cho: Sure! ^_^

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Okay.

Haya Cho: My first dare is for Kasanoda-san.

Kasanoda: Hmmm?

Haya Cho: *grins* You have to learn the NyanNyan Dance and perform it dressed like Hunny-senpai's Usa-chan!

Kasanoda:…….. *practices NyanNyan Dance and goes to change in dressing room*

Haya Cho: Okay, my next dare is for Haruhi.

Haruhi: Great. :|

Haya Cho: *laughs* You have to do whatever Tamaki wants.

Haruhi:…….

Tamaki: *goes out of bedroom with Kyouya* Yayy! Haruhi, change into this!

Haruhi:…. *goes to dressing room*

Haya Cho: My last dare is for Renge.

Renge: What is it?

Haya Cho: You have to lend me your green and yellow outfit you wore when you went to the commoner supermarket.

Renge: Okay, but why?

Haya Cho: ^_^ I have to use it in an Anime Convention.

Renge: Okay, sure! *hands green and yellow outfit*

Haya Cho: Thanks!

Kasanoda:...........*comes out dressed as Usa-chan*

Everyone: *tries to hold back laughter*

Kasanoda: ........*dances the NyanNyan Dance*

Everyone *laughs*XD

Me: Okay, Kasanoda-kun. You can change now.

Kasanoda:.....Okay. *goes to changing room*

Me: Our next one is-

Voice: (from far away) Yumi-channn~!

Kasanoda: *comes out* ????

Everyone: ?????

Me: W-what? Who's there?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ?????

Voice: It's me, me! *goes closer and hugs me*

Everyone: *confused*

Me: Pocky-chan! *hugs back*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Pocky…?

Hunny: Mmm… Pocky~

Hikaru: Who is this Pocky-chan?

Pocky-sama: I'm Yumi's friend in school! I wanted to send in a dare, and I have a surprise for her!

Me: ^_^ Really?

Pocky-sama: Yep. ^_^

Kaoru: Okay then…

Me: I was about to read your dares, but since you're here, why not say it?

Pocky-sama: Sure! ^_^ The first one is for Kyouya!

Kyouya:………

Pocky-sama: *grins and holds back laughter* You have to wear this. *hands hot red and black tank top, some lacey lingerie, black high heels, and blonde wig*

Kyouya:…….. Curse you… *goes to changing room*

Everyone else: *trying to hold back laughter*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *laughs hard*

Pocky-sama: *still smiling* My last dare is for the twins.

Twins: What is it?

Pocky-sama: *devilish smile* You have to give the host and co-host some "pleasure" until they faint.

Me: *blushes* O.O

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *pulse goes wild*

Hikaru: *grins* Gladly. *walks to me*

Kaoru: *grins and walks to ILuvHikaruAndKaoru*

Me: U-uhh….. Can't we get a room or something..? *backs away*

Hikaru: *ties her hands* Heh, too late. *kisses and starts pleasuring me*

Me: *moaning*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Uuuhhhhh… Kaoru…. *blushes*

Kaoru: *devilish smile* What, you're too nervous? *moves closer*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *backs away and hits the wall* I-it's not th- *is cut by Kaoru's lips*

Kaoru: *starts pleasuring her*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *moaning*

Everyone else: O.O

Pocky-sama: ^_^ Hope you are enjoying my surprise.

Haruhi: Isn't this show rated T?

Tamaki: I guess not….

Announcer: While our hosts are still busy, let's move on. Kyouya-kun, are you dressed?

Kyouya: …………*comes out*

Everybody: *laughs hard*

Pocky-sama: My work here is done. ^_^ *leaves*

Kyouya:…..*hurries to changing room*

.

.

**~A few moments later~**

**.**

**.**

Kyouya: *comes out*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *faints*

Twins: That was fun….. *puts clothes back on*

Everyone:……..

Tamaki: *nudges me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru* Uhh…. Guys…..

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *can't be awoken, and drooling*

Hunny: Uwaa~ Wake up guys!

Hikaru: I guess…..

Kaoru: We were too hard on them. *smirks*

*silence*

Announcer: Since our hosts are unable to wake up, this show is up to this point only. Sorry for your inconvenience. Remember, this show can't be alive without your questions and dares! See you next time!

Tamaki: Wake up guys!

Everyone: *does everything to wake them up, but nothing happens*

*ambulance arrives*

Twins:…..*carries them to ambulance*

Everybody:………..

Announcer: Thank you Haya Cho, and Pocky-sama for joining us today.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! We'll wake up soon! The twins are just to smexy! XD Anyway, thank you guys for your reviews! Remember, this show can't be alive without you! :D**


	3. Round 2

**Ouran Questions And Dares: Round 2**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! ^_^ Continue to do that please! :D Sorry if this is quite long again. ^o^"**

* * *

Me: Hello, and welcome to the second round of Ouran Questions and Dares!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Come on in guys!

Everyone else: *comes in*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Yay! *hugs them all*

Mori: Satoshi.

Satoshi: Yes Taka-nii?

Mori: *goes to him and takes his bamboo stick*

Satoshi:…….Oh right… T_T

Chika: *smiles in his head*

Me: Okay, our first dare is for Kyouya-senpai and Hunny-senpai from Weirdmind13.

Kyouya and Hunny: What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *laughs* You have to switch personalities in this round.

Me: XD

Kyouya: …………..

Hunny: Okay~! Can I still eat cake though?

Me: Sorry, no. You have to act like a cool shadow type.

Hunny:…..*pouts and acts cool*

Me: *holds back laughter* Okay Kyouya-senpai, you can start acting like Hunny-senpai now.

Kyouya:….*very softly* Okay~ ….. *skips lightly to the table and eats cake*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD

Me: Okay, now let's continue with our co-host's dares!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ Okay, my first dare is for Yumi-chan.

Me: What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *smiles* ^_^ You have to start dating Hikaru now.

Me:…….*blushes*

Hikaru: *grins and walks over to me*

Me: Uhh…. Hikaru? *blushes harder and backs away*

Hikaru: *pins to the wall then kisses and slips tongue in my mouth*

Me:*moaning*

Hikaru: *hands slides up my shirt slowly*

Me: *gasps*

Everyone: O.O

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru and Kaoru: *shoves them in a bedroom with a "Do not disturb." sign*

Kaoru: Hikaru's such a pervert.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ Yeah. Okay, my next dare is for me.

Everyone: ……….

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: I have to start dating Kaoru! *grins*

Kaoru: *grins and walks to ILuvHikaruAndKaoru* ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, come to my place after the show.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *blushes* Sure Kaoru….

Kaoru: *smiles and wraps arm around her*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *blushes harder* O-okay.. My next dare is for Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru, can you drag your brother out?

Kaoru: Sure. *goes to the bedroom and pulls a half-naked Hikaru*

Everyone: O.O

Haruhi: *faints*

Tamaki: Haruhi! *goes to her*

Hikaru: Kaoru, why did you pull me out? *groans*

Me: *comes out blushing a very deep red*….

Kaoru: *rolls eyes* We have a dare of course!

Hikaru: *sighs* Can we continue later? *glances to me*

Me: ……S-sure….

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ Okay. *walks to the twins and whispers* You guys have to take Kyouya-senpai's laptop and notebook.

Twins: *grins*

Kyouya: * runs from the table* I HEARD THAT~!

Me: XD

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *shouts* HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST? *rapid pulse*

Kyouya: Because~

Me: He got used to it. XD

Hunny: ………*still not talking, and sad*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: …Okay… But Kyouya-senpai, you cannot get mad.

Kyouya:…………..

Twins: *smiles evilly and takes Kyouya's notebook and laptop*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *grins sheepishly* Hey Hikaru, Kaoru, do you want to check what's inside those?

Twins: Sure! *grabs notebook and then laughs*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD So all this time you've been writing about Tamaki?

Kyouya:………….

Me: *goes to the crowd* XD

Hunny: *can't hold back laughter* XD *acts cool and writes*

Tamaki: ………….

Me:………Oh.. Speaking of Tamaki-senpai, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru has a dare for you. *tries to hold back laughter*

Tamaki: What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *laughs* You have to tell Kyouya-senpai you love him more than anything in the world!

Twins: XD

Everyone:….. *laughs hard*

Tamaki:……….*goes to Kyouya*

Kyouya: *pissed*

Tamaki: Kyouya, I love you more than anything in the world!

Kyouya: *acts like Hunny* I love you too Tama-chan! …..

Everyone: O.O XD

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: * still laughing and points to the twins* Okay you two, you can return Kyouya-senpai's stuff now.

Twins: *still laughing and gives back Kyouya his stuff*

Kyouya:…………….

Me: XD

Hunny: ……*still writing*

Mori: Ah.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ Okay, my next dare is for Chika.

Chika: *sighs*…… What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: You have to give your brother some chocolate cake.

Chika:……*goes to Hunny and gives him some chocolate cake*

Hunny: …….Thank you. *walks coolly to the table and eats it with manners*

Chika:…..

Me: Aww… that's sweet. It would be even sweeter if Hunny-senpai acted the same. Okay, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru's next dare is for the twins again.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^

Twins: Okay, what is it?

Me: *smiles* You have to tell that you love each other, then you have to kiss.

Hikaru: *smirks* Easy. *goes to Kaoru*I love you Kaoru. *kisses*

Kaoru: *blushes* I love you too. *kisses back*

Hikaru and Kaoru: *breaks apart gasping for air*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Good job you two! ^_^

Hikaru: *grins*

Kaoru: *blushes*

Me: Okay, our next is a question from to Satoshi-kun.

Satoshi: What is it?

Me: Okay, first of all, she says, "Jeg elsker deg!" which she means I love you in Norwegian. Then she asks, "Why don't you appear more in the manga? And one more thing, do you want to be my boyfriend?" ^_^

Satoshi: Okay, thank you, and then… I don't know, it's the producer's fault! . And then, for the boyfriend, it would be my pleasure.

*someone goes in*

NorwegianAwesomnessClumsyGirl: Hi there! *hugs them both*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Hi there! *hugs back*

NorwegianAwesomnessClumsyGirl: I heard about Satoshi's reply to me, so I decided to come over!

Me: Okay then. ^_^

Satoshi: Hi there! ^_^ Sure, I can be your boyfriend.

NorwegianAwesomnessClumsyGirl: Yay! *hugs*

Satoshi: *hugs back*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Awww… Cute! Okay. Now our next dares are from NorwegianAwesomnessClumsyGirl. NorwegianAwesomnessClumsyGirl , do you want to read it?

NorwegianAwesomnessClumsyGirl: ^_^ Sure! Okay, my first dare is for Takashi.

Mori: Mmm….?

NorwegianAwesomnessClumsyGirl: You have to kiss Haruhi.

Haruhi:……

Mori:…….*goes to Haruhi and kisses her quickly*

Haruhi: *slightly blushes*

NorwegianAwesomnessClumsyGirl: ^_^ Okay my next dare is for Haruhi. You have to kiss Takashi now.

Mori:……..

Haruhi: ……… *kisses Mori quickly*

NorwegianAwesomnessClumsyGirl: Okay, now my last dare is for Satoshi!

Satoshi: What is it, princess? ^_^

NorwegianAwesomnessClumsyGirl: *smiles* You have to give me a big hug.

Satoshi: Sure. ^_^ *gives her a big hug*

NorwegianAwesomnessClumsyGirl: *blushes and hugs back, then sits down*

Me: Awww, that's so cute! *smiles, and doesn't notices Hikaru's glance at her*

Hikaru: *groans impatiently* Uhhh… ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, can Yumiko and I continue?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ If you want.

Kaoru:…… *whispers to himself* Hikaru… You're such a pervert.

Hikaru: *looks at me seductively*

Me: *shrugs* Uhh… H-hikaru? *backs away*

Hikaru: *catches wrists and drags to bedroom*

Haruhi:…… This show is definitely not T-rated.

Kaoru: Hikaru's such a pervert. (Again! XD)

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Everyone knows that. ^_^ Okay, we have to continue. Since our host is still doing "something, I will announce the other dares or questions. Okay, first of all, we have a guest. Please welcome, fakesmilintears!

fakesmilintears: Hi there! *hugs*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ *hugs back*

fakesmilintears: Where is Yumiko-san? *cocks head*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: She's kind of busy. ^_^

fakesmilintears: Okay……O.O

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Okay, do you want to read your questions and dares?

fakesmilintears: Sure, thanks! Okay, my first question is for Chika-chan!

Chika: *sighs* What is it?

fakesmilintears: Why are you so against Hunny-senpai?

Chika: Uhhh….. It's because he's quit disciplining himself.

Hunny:…………..*continues writing* T.T

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Awww…. Poor Hunny-senpai.

fakesmilintears: Okay, my next question is for Satoshi-kun.

Satoshi: *is with * What is it?

fakesmilintears: Why do you beat up Chika Chan...Yes, he does cause problems...But don't you in chasing him?

Satoshi: Well, I want him to know what is right to do.

Chika:……….

fakesmilintears: Okay… My next question is for Hikaru.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *sighs* Kaoru.

Kaoru: I'm on it. *rushes to bedroom*

**~Bed Room~**

Kaoru: Hikaru, come out already! You have a question! *drags him*

Hikaru: Okay, okay! Let me put my clothes on! T_T

Me: ……………….. *super red*

Hikaru: Okay, let's go Yumiko.

**~Stage~**

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *whispers to Yumiko* How was it, huh? ;)

Me:…….*still blushing*

fakesmilintears: Okay, Hikaru, here's your question. Do you care more for Haruhi than your own brother?

Hikaru: Well, no offense Haruhi. I care for you, but I care more for my brother.

Kaoru: *touched*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *MOE tears*

Haruhi:…. None taken.

fakesmilintears: ^_^ Cute! Okay, now Kaoru, How does what Hikaru said make you feel?

Kaoru: I was….. touched…. I love you Hikaru! *hugs him*

Hikaru: I love you too. *hugs back*

Everyone: AWWWWWWW! ^_^

fakesmilintears: ^_^ Okay, I have a dare for the twins.

Twins: What is it?

fakesmilintears: *grins* You have to have a make-out session with the host of this show! Sorry ILuvHikaruAndKaoru!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Aww, it's okay. :)

Twins: *grins* Gladly. *walks to me*

Me: *blushes very red* Uuuhhh…….. *backs away*

Twins: *grasps wrists and kisses both sides of neck*

Me: *moans*

Hikaru: *tongue battle with me*

Kaoru: *caressing my shoulders and kisses neck*

Me: *moaning*

Twins: *finishes of by kissing me* That was fun. :D

Me: *blushing*

fakesmilintears: Okay, now I have a dare for the co-host!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Yay! ^_^

fakesmilintears: ^_^ You have to pick a host of your choice, and make out with him.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: I choose, Kaoru!

Kaoru: *grins and walks to ILuvHikaruAndKaoru*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *blushes as Kaoru presses his lips against hers*

Kaoru: *slips tongue in her mouth*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *moaning*

Kaoru: *kisses neck, and then finishes* Mmm.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *blushing very red*

fakesmilintears: ^_^ Okay, my next dare is for the host again, the same dare with the co-host.

Me: I pick….. Hikaru.. *blushes*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: She's very attached to him now.

Kaoru: Yep. I know Hikaru's "tricks".

Hikaru: *grins and walks to me*

Me: *blushes*

Hikaru: *takes hold of my waist and kisses passionately, then slips tongue in mouth*

Me: *moaning*

Hikaru: *finishes, gasping for breath, and licks lips*

Me: *gasping for breath, blushing*

fakesmilintears: ^_^ Okay, my grand finale dare is for all the host club! You have to pick your favourite person, and do with them as what they please.

Tamaki: I pick Haruhi! Wear this please!

Haruhi:……….*goes to dressing room*

Kyouya:……..*draws a stick figure*

Me: XD

Hunny: …….*goes to Usa-chan*

Kaoru: I know who I'm picking. *walks to ILuvHikaruAndKaoru and starts kissing her*

Hikaru: Me too. *walks to me and starts kissing me as well*

Mori: *walks to fakesmilintears* …. Do you want to eat?

fakesmilintears: Sure! ^_^

**~A few moments later…~**

Everyone: *goes back to places*

Me: Okay… *still blushing*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *blushing* Okay…. Our last dare for today is for everyone from Pocky-sama.

Everyone:??????

Me: *gasps* We all have to drink coffee until we have caffeine rush.

Tamaki: Okay everyone! *calls for coffee*

Truck: *arrives with coffee*

Me: START DRINKING!

**~A few drinking moments later~**

Announcer: Since everyone here is full, dizzy, fainted, or sick, we are unable to continue.

Hunny: Yipeeeeee!!!!! *starts breaking stuff*

Everyone: !!!!!! *runs away*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *fainted*

Announcer: Thank you guests for joining us today. Remember, this show can't be alive without your dares!

* * *

**A/N: Hehe! A wild crowd we have here. ^_^ Pocky-sama is the cause of all our destruction! I still love you! Continue with the questions and dares people! I will update soon!**


	4. Round 3

**Ouran Questions and Dares: Round 3**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews up to now! This show is fun to write! :D Please keep it up! ILY all! :" XD**

* * *

Me: Hello, and welcome again to another round of Ouran Questions and Dares!

Hikaru: Hey there! *wraps arm around Yumiko*

Me: *blushes*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ Welcome! *holds Kaoru close*

Kaoru: *grins*

Me: *still blushing* Now, let us begin with the questions and dares! :D

Haruhi:…………*sighs*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD Okay, now first, we have a guest. Please welcome, Saori Morinozuka!

Saori Morinozuka: *comes in* Hi there! *hugs them both*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *hugs back* Hi there! ^_^

Hikaru: Eh? Mori-senpai is married?

Mori: O.O No….

Saori Morinozuka: Mori-kun! *hugs Mori*

Mori:……….

Saori Morinozuka: Yay! I'm so happy.

Me: ^_^ Okay, now first, we'll start with a dare for Chika-chan from Serena Scarlet.

Chika:…….

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD Sorry Chika, but you have to wear something funny and then dance the CaramellDansen! Pick one: A dress, or an Usa-chan costume?

Chika:……*pissed*

Satoshi: Yasuchika…..*takes hold of bamboo stick*

Chika:… FINE! A dress.

Me: XD

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Okay, you can go change into a dress now.

Chika:…..*goes to dressing room*

Me: Okay, now we have a special appearance! Please welcome, Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket!

Kyo: ……Hi.

Me: Hi there! *hugs*

Kyo: Thanks, I should go now. *leaves*

Me: Bye! ^_^

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ Okay, now here's our next dares from me!

Me: Yay! Goooooo~! XD

Twins: *grins*

Tamaki: *scared*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Okay, my first dare is for Hikaru!

Hikaru: What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *grins* You have to stay by Yumiko's side the whole round, unless another dare says otherwise.

Hikaru: Sure. *grins and walks to me then drapes an arm around me*

Me: *blushes*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ Okay, now my next dare is for Kaoru.

Kaoru: What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *grins* You have to stay by my side for the whole round.

Kaoru: Gladly. *grins and walks to her and holds her hand*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *slightly blushes* Okay… Hey Chika, are you ready?

Chika:…… *comes out in a frilly pink dress*

Everyone: *tries to hold back laughter*

Chika: *dances the Caramelldansen then finishes*

Everybody: XD

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD Okay! Chika, you can go change now.

Chika:……*hurries to dressing room*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD Okay, my next dare is for Tamaki and Haruhi.

Haruhi:……Great.

Tamaki: *awakened* What is it? *glinting eyes*

Me: Tamaki, you have to kiss Haruhi. Haruhi, you have to kiss Tamaki back.

Haruhi:…….O.O *about to throw up*

Tamaki: *quite happy* O-okay…* takes hold of Haruhi and kisses her*

Chika: *comes out* O.O

Haruhi:…….*kisses back*

Tamaki and Haruhi: *break apart*

Haruhi:……..

Me: XD

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD

Saori Morinozuka: *hears car horn* Ohh…. Sorry guys! I have to go! *kisses Mori's cheek

Mori: *blushes*

Me: Okay. Bye!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Oh Okay, bye!

Saori Morinozuka: *leaves*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Okay…Now my next dare is for Satoshi!

Satoshi: What is it?

Me: You have to hug your brother! ^_^

Satoshi: Okay! *hugs Mori*

Mori:….Thank you.

Me: Cute. X3

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Yep. Now, let's move on to my next dare. Okay, I dare Mori to hug both Hunny and Satoshi.

Mori:…. Okay. *hugs Hunny and Satoshi*

Hunny: Takashi! *hugs back*

Satoshi: Thanks Taka-nii!

Me: Awww!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Okay, now my next dare is for Chika!

Chika:…….

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *smiles* You have to hug Hunny!

Hunny: Yay!

Chika:….*sighs and hugs Hunny*

Hunny: Awww, thanks Chika-chan! *hugs back*

Everyone: Aww!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ Okay, now my last dare is for Kyouya!

Kyouya:….*sighs* What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *grins* You have to kiss Haruhi. XD

Haruhi: O.O WHAT?

Kyouya:……..

Me: *quite sad*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *pats my shoulder* Sorry, Yumiko!

Me: It's okay.

Kyouya: Let's just get this over with. *takes hold of Haruhi and kisses her*

Haruhi: …………

Kyouya and Haruhi: *break apart*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD

Me:…. *clears throat* Okay, now the next dare is from animeloverofthecentury for Mori-senpai!

Mori:……….

Me: XD You have to pick a host club member and make out with him or her for 10 minutes.

Mori:……..*goes to Haruhi*

Haruhi: Mori-senpai?

Mori: *sighs* Let's get this over with. *kisses Haruhi*

Haruhi: *blushes*

Mori: *deepens kiss*

Haruhi: *gasps*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: O.O

Mori and Haruhi: *breaks apart gasping for air*

Me:…… Okay… Our next dare is for Kyouya from Zurla Adams.

Kyouya:……..Everyone hates me.

Me: No, I love you! ^_^

Hikaru: *pissed and jealous* When I get my hands on Kyouya-senpai….

Kaoru: *throws paper at Hikaru* Hikaru……

Hikaru:….Fine.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Okay, now you have to sing a Hannah Montana song! XD XD XD

Me: XD Go on Kyouya-senpai!

Kyouya:…….Fine. *sings Party in the USA*

Everybody: XD XD

Kyouya: *finishes* …………

Me: XD Okay, now, we have another guest. Everyone, please welcome fakesmilintears!

fakesmilintears: *comes in* Hi there! *hugs host and co-host*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *hugs back* Hi! ^_^

fakesmilintears: *runs to Mori* Hi…..*holds hand* Can you be my boyfriend?

Mori:……..Uhh….Sure. *smiles*

Me:…….*touched*

fakesmilintears: OMG! Thank you Mori! *hugs him*

Mori: *hugs back*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: AWWWWW!

fakesmilintears: ^_^ *pulls away from Mori and goes to me* Hey Yumi-chan, I have a question for you, what started this show? Because it's too awesome! *grins*

Me: Uhh…. I got the inspiration from ILuvHikaruAndKaoru over here!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *blushing and waves hand*

fakesmilintears: Cool! ^_^ *goes back to Mori*

Me: ^_^ Okay, now our next dare is from fakesmilintears. fakesmlintears, do you want to read it?

fakesmilintears: Sure, thanks! Okay, now my first dare is for the host and co-host.

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *anticipation rising* What is it?

fakesmilintears: You have to make out with each other for the enjoyment of the twins.

Me: O.O

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:………O.O

Hikaru: O.O But it could have been better if…

Kaoru: ….We were to make out with them. *pouts*

fakesmilintears: Sorry! *ties them to a chair infront of me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru*

Me:……. Let's just do it for them….

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:….Yeah…. *starts kissing me*

Twins: *jealousy arising* .

Me:……*deepens kiss*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:…..*pulls apart gasping for air*

Twins:*breaks free of rope*

Hikaru: I can't take it! *rushes to me and starts making out with me*

Kaoru: *rushes to ILuvHikaruAndKaoru and starts making out with her as well*

Everyone:……O.O

fakesmilintears: *sighs and shoves them to a room*

**~A few moments later~**

Twins: *gets off me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru and goes out of room*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *comes out blushing super red*

Everyone:…………

fakesmilintears: Enjoyed much? ^_^" *grins*

Twins:………….

fakesmilintears: Okay, my last dare is for both of you again. *points to me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *still blushing* What is it?

fakesmilintears: You two have to eat some cake without sharing with Hunny. Sorry Hunny!

Hunny:….T.T

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:……Okay. *eats cake and doesn't share with Hunny*

Hunny: …………

Me: *is full* Okay, we're done.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *gives cake to Hunny* Yep.

Hunny: Yay! *eats*

fakesmilintears: Okay. *goes back to seat*

Me: Okay….. Now next we have a dare from NorwegianAwesomeClumsyGirl for Satoshi.

Satoshi: What is it?

Me: She wants you to kiss her in her house and hang out with each other after this round.

Satoshi:….Sure.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Okay…. Now our last dare for today is from Kathy Ann for Tamaki and Haruhi.

Tamaki: *anticipated*

Haruhi:……..

Me: Yay! You two have to go on a date! XD

Tamaki: Yay! Haruhi, let's go now! *drags Haruhi*

Haruhi:…… *leaves with Tamaki*

Me: Hey guys, there's another part of the dare.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: We have to stalk them! XD XD

Everyone:……

Me: Okay! Let's go! *follows them*

**~In some random mall~**

Me: XD There they are! *points to Tamaki and Haruhi on a restaurant*

Hikaru: Tono is so stupid in dates.

Kaoru:….Yeah.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Okay….. Quiet guys. Haruhi is about to say something.

Haruhi: Hey senpai….

Tamaki: What is it?

Haruhi:….I think I like you.

Tamaki: Ohh Haruhi~! *hugs*

Haruhi: *smiles*

Everyone: O.O

Me: Awww. So Haruhi really does like Tamaki.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Yep. Anyways, let's all go back.

**~Back to the stage~**

Me: Okay! Now, I will sign us off! See you again!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Remember, this show can't be alive without you guys!

Everyone: Byee~!

Me: Thank you guests for coming today.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! This was an awesome show! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up! :-bd XD**


	5. Round 4

**Ouran Questions and Dares: Round 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. :(**

**A/N: Hey! Thanks guys for your questions and dares! ILY all! :") Big thanks to the co-host! :D Love you! :) Anyways, enjoy this round! XD There could be some problems…… Kyouya isn't prepared for that yet… O_O**

* * *

Me: *looks at clock*….Wow… I'm here so early. I guess I have to wait….. *sighs and sits down*

Kyouya: *comes in* Hello Yumiko. *smirks and sits beside me*

Me:…….You're the first one to come, eh? *looks down*

Kyouya: Well, I wanted to talk to you about something.

Me:…U-uhh.. What do you want to talk about? *moves away from Kyouya*

Kyouya: *sighs* Why are you moving away?

Me: *is nervous still* Well… I'm not really used to being this close to you, Kyouya-senpai. *shrugs*

Kyouya: ….*adjusts glasses* Well, it's about a marriage interview.

Me: *confused* Marriage interview? With who?

Kyouya:….Well… Otou-san said it was with you.

Me: *very shocked* WHAT THE HELL? *about to faint* Why me?

Kyouya: ….*sighs* Well, I don't know about that.

Me: …….Well… It's not that I don't like you but….

Kyouya: *sighs* Well that's that…. But, I'm not yet ready…

Me: I know! *smiles* Just tell him you have a girlfriend! ^_^

Kyouya:….Yumiko, Otou-san isn't that gullible to fall for that.

Me: *sighs* Yeah….. Well.. Just relax and I'll think of something! *smiles*

Kyouya: *smiles* Thank you.

Me: ^_^ Anyways…….

**~A few chatting moments later~**

Everyone else: *comes in*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Yumi-chan! *hugs*

Me: ^_^ *hugs back*

Hikaru and Kaoru: *goes over to me* Hey Yumiko, since when were you here?

Me: You guys kept me waiting! Anyways, can we start the show?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru and the twins: Sure! ^_^

Tamaki: *notices Kyouya* Hey Kyouya….. Is there anything wrong? *pats shoulder*

Kyouya: Thanks for worrying, but nothing's wrong.

Tamaki: *smiles* That's good.

Kyouya:……..

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Welcome to another round of Ouran Questions and Dares!

Me: ^_^ Anyways, let's start by introducing our special contestants for the next round! Please welcome these sisters, Saki and Suki Kunozake!

Saki and Suki: *comes in* Hi there! *hugs host and co-host*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Hi! *hugs back*

Me: So, Saki and Suki, you are going to be our special contestants for the next round!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ Yep. So everyone can send a question and dare to you on the next round!

Suki: Yep! I'm so glad I was able to come in here! *jumps for joy*

Saki: Me too!

Me: Well, good luck, and see you on the next round!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Remember folks, on the next round, you can send dares to Suki and Saki!

Suki and Saki: ^_^ Thanks! *turns to the twins*

Suki: You rock you two! We love you!

Saki: Keep the pranking up! XD

Twins: ^_^ Sure, thanks!

Saki: Bye! *hugs them both*

Saki: Bye too! *hugs them both as well then leaves with Suki*

Me: Too many Hikaru and Kaoru fan, right ILuvHikaruAndKaoru? And I'm one of them. XD

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: I know right! I am one too! XD

Me: Anyways, let's move on. Next is a dare from LucindaFudge for Nekozawa-senpai.

Nekozawa: *comes out from the darkness* W.h.a.t I.s I.t …..

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: O.O She wants you to make out with Tamaki. She says: Sorry Tamaki! XD

Tamaki: O.O *runs*

Nekozawa: Okay…. *chases after Tamaki*

Tamaki: EEEEEK! *runs faster*

Nekozawa: *catches him and pins him to the wall*

Tamaki:……….

Nekozawa: *kisses him passionately*

Tamaki……..

Nekozawa: *dips tongue in mouth*

Tamaki: ?!?!?!?! *gasps*

Me: Poor Tamaki-senpai.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Yep……

Twins: XD

Everyone else: O.O

**~A few moments later~**

Nekozawa: *lets go of Tamaki*

Tamaki: T.T

Everyone: XD

Me: Anyways, the next dare is from LucindaFudge again for 5 host club members.

Host Club: *looks towards us*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD Says here they have to dance the Hare Hare Yukai wearing cosplays!

Host Club:……….

Me: Namely she wants the first three to be Haruhi to cosplay Kyouya-senpai, then Mori-senpai to cosplay Mikuru, and Tamaki-senpai to cosplay Yuki. XD

Haruhi, Mori and Tamaki: …….. *goes to changing room*

Me: What do you think, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru? *grins*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: I know! This is going to be easy. Hikaru has to cosplay Kaoru and Kaoru has to cosplay Hikaru!

Me: Great thinking! XD

Hikaru: That's easy! *starts acting like Kaoru*

Kaoru: Yep! *starts acting like Hikaru*

Haruhi: ……*comes out dressed as Kyouya*

Mori:…..*comes out dressed as Mikuru*

Tamaki:…….*comes out dressed as Yuki*

Everyone:….XD

Me: *still laughing* Okay guys, go dance!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD

Twins, Haruhi, Mori, and Tamaki: *starts dancing Hare Hare Yukai*

Everyone else: XD

Me: XD Okay guys, you can go change now.

Haruhi, Mori and Tamaki: *hurries to change room*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *points to the twins* And you two can act normal now. ^_^

Twins: *grins*

Haruhi, Mori, and Tamaki: *comes out*…….

Me: Okay, now here's another dare from LucindaFudge for Kyouya.

Kyouya:………..

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD You have to get tied up to a chair as we read rated M KyouTama fics to you!

Me: XD

Kyouya:……..O.O

Twins: XD *ties him to chair*

Tamaki:…………..

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Okay……… *reads It Started with a Piano, and A Date with a Kotatsu to Kyouya*

Kyouya: O.O *kind of blushes*

Tamaki: *cries in shock and of smut*

Everyone:……..

Me: XD *unties Kyouya*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD

Twins: *laughing hard*

Kyouya:………

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *still laughing* O-okay!! Our next is a comment to Hikaru from TheEvilMuffinToaster.

Hikaru: What is it?

Me: O.O You were forcefully married to her friend Rebecca. *very shocked*

Hikaru:O.O

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *nudges me* Hey, are you okay Yumi-chan?

Me: *shakes head* Yeah I'm fine.

Hikaru:………

Me: Okay… Our next is a dare from TheEvilMuffinToaster for Kyouya-senpai.

Kyouya:……..

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD You have to impersonate Tamaki for a whole day.

Tamaki:………

Kyouya:…..*sighs and starts acting like Tamaki*

Everyone: XD

Me: XD Okay, here's another dare from TheEvilMuffinToaster for Tamaki-senpai.

Tamaki: What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: O.O You have to burn Usa-chan!

Hunny: O.O *hugs Usa-chan*

Tamaki: W-what? I can't do that! O.O

Me: Sorry, you have to. Here, a match.

Tamaki:…….*gets match and walks toward Hunny*

Hunny: T.T

Tamaki: *burns Usa-chan*

Hunny: *sobs*

Tamaki:……Sorry Hunny-senpai.

Me: Aww. Poor Hunny.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Yeah…. Anyways, let's move on. I'm going to read my dares! ^_^

Twins: *anticipated*

Me: Yay!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *grins* Okay, my first dare is for Kyouya.

Kyouya:*acts like Tamaki* What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD Don't use your laptop for the whole day. Give it to Yumi-chan.

Kyouya:*acts like Tamaki*…… *goes to emo corner*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD

Me: Sweet! *takes laptop and browses through it*

Twins: XD

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD Okay, my next dare is for Hikaru.

Hikaru: *grins* What is it?

Me: *stops browsing laptop and slightly blushes*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *grins wider* You have to make out with Yumi-chan for as long as you want.

Me: *increased pulse and blushes harder*

Hikaru: *grins* Sweet. *walks to me*

Me: *blushes harder and backs away*

Hikaru: *catches her and drags her to the bedroom*

Kaoru: Hikaru……*sighs*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ Enjoy, Yumi-chan! XD

Everyone: O.O

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Okay, my next dare is for Kaoru.

Kaoru: What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ *winks* Do whatever you want.

Kaoru:Hm. *grins and walks to ILuvHikaruAndKaoru*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *backs away and blushes* Hey Kaoru… I was hoping you would do twincest with Hikaru…….

Kaoru: Gomen, but Hikaru isn't here….. *pounces on ILuvHikaruAndKaoru and makes out with her*

Everyone: O.O

**~A few making out moments later~**

Kaoru: *grins and gets off ILuvHikaruAndKaoru*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *blushing very hard*

Yumiko: *moaning on the other side of the door*

Everyone: …………O.O

Kaoru: *walks to the bedroom door* Hey Hikaru, Yumiko, come out already! *knocks*

Me: *muffled by Hikaru's lips* J-just… a little moment….

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:…………

Kaoru:………….

**~Another few moments later~**

Hikaru: *comes out with a grin*

Me: *comes out blushing deep red*

Kaoru: *nudges Hikaru* You're such a pervert.

Hikaru: *smirks*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: How was it? ^_^

Me: *blushing* S-shut it!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD

Everyone:………

Me: *clears throat*O-okay…. Let's hear the last dare of our co-host, and for today.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ Okay! My last dare is for Tamaki.

Tamaki: What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *whispers* Ask Haruhi to be your girlfriend. XD

Me: XD Go on Tamaki-senpai!

Tamaki: What?!? *blushes* Fine…..*walks to Haruhi*

Haruhi:….S-senpai?

Tamaki: H-haruhi…..*blushes harder* Will you be my girlfriend?

Haruhi:……Sure…

Tamaki: Yay! *hugs Haruhi*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Awwwww! XD

Me: Anyway, that's all for today!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: See you in the next round! Remember, this show can't be alive without your dares and questions!

Me: Yep! And remember about the special contestants, Suki and Saki! Send them dares and questions too for the next round!

Everyone: Bye!

Me: *goes to Kyouya* Let's go then, Kyouya-senpai!

Kyouya:….Sure..

Hikaru: Wait, where are you taking Yumiko?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Where are you going, Yumi-chan?

Me: *sticks tongue out* Secret! Let's go, Kyouya-senpai! *walks out*

Kyouya: Uhh okay….*follows me*

Hikaru: *jealousy uprising* Kyouya-senpai……… D:

Kaoru and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *calms Hikaru down*

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the questions and dares! Don't forget to send some to Suki and Saki! And about Kyouya and I, I will settle things with him, so don't worry! ^_^ I will update soon! Ja ne`! :D**


	6. Round 5

**Ouran Questions And Dares: Round 5**

**A/N: Hey! ^_^ Thanks for all your reviews up to now! This is turning out to be a great show! I enjoy writing it. Enjoy this round, and I hope you review more! Love you all! : Hope you don't hate Kyouya and I in this round….T_T *shakes head* Okay, now sorry if this is quite long! **

* * *

Me: Uhh…*groans* Do we have to start?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Well, it's 15 minutes before the show, and yeah…You're the host! *snickers*

Me: *sighs* I-it's called PMS…

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *takes hold of her* Don't worry, you're not alone!

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *forms a PMS group* XD

.

.

**~A few moments a later~**

**.**

**.**

Hikaru: *taps my back* Hey, is there something wrong?

Me: U-uhh…PMS? *turns away*

Kaoru:*taps my back as well* No, besides that. *curious*

Me: *turns away as well* N-nothing happened! *runs to the stage*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: I wonder what happened to her… *worried*

Everyone else: *comes in*

Kyouya:………..

Tamaki: *goes to Kyouya* Hey Kyouya, are you alright?

Kyouya: *adjusts glasses* T-thanks, I'm fine.

Tamaki: Okay then. *goes to the crowd of people*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Ohh! I just remembered! *goes to Hunny*

Hunny: ?????

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *grins and gives him a new Usa-chan*

Hunny: Woah! Thanks ILuvHikaruAndKaoru! *hugs cutely*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *hugs back*

Me: Errr… Okay everyone, let's start with the show!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *runs to stage* Yay! Okay, now let's start with my dares!

Me: Okay, her first dare is for Hikaru and Kaoru. *blushes as she sees the dare*

Twins: *grins* What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *grins* Do the hell what you want with Yumi-chan and I. XD

Hikaru: Sure! *pounces on me*

Me: *blushes as Hikaru starts making out with me*

Kaoru: *pins ILuvHikaruAndKaoru to the wall and starts making out with her*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *in deep pleasure*

Everyone else: O.O

Mori: *shields Hunny's eyes*

Hunny: T.T Takashi! *whimpers and eats cake*

Mori:………

.

.

**~10 minutes later~**

**.**

**.**

Twins: *gets off them*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *blushing*

Everyone:……….

Me: O-o-okay….. ILuvHikaruAndKaoru's next dare is for Tamaki.

Tamaki: Huh? What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD Make out with Haruhi for 10 minutes.

Haruhi: O.O *blushes*

Tamaki: O-okay…. *pins Haruhi to the wall and starts making out with her*

Haruhi: *moaning*

Everyone: O.O

.

.

**~10 minutes later~**

**.**

**.**

Haruhi and Tamaki: *stops*

Me:………

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: O-okay….. Now, my next dare is for Kyouya.

Kyouya:……What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Tell us what happened in the marriage interview.

Me: !!!!! How the heck did you know that it was a marriage interview!?!? *runs away*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *smirks* I know everything.

Hikaru: ………*utterly shocked*

Kyouya:…E-errr….. *adjusts glasses*

Everyone: *curious*

Hikaru: I got a bad feeling about this, Kaoru……

Kaoru:…Why is that?

Hikaru:…. I don't know… *shivers*

Kaoru: *comforts Hikaru*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *goes to Kyouya* C'mon Kyouya, tell us what happened.

Me: *in a corner* O.O

Hikaru and Kaoru: *comforting me*

Kyouya:…. *adjusts glasses* Well…. Okay..

Everyone: *turns their attention to Kyouya*

Kyouya: We went to the marriage interview…. And then we planned of showing my father how not fitted we are to be with each other…..

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *moves closer* And then what?

Kyouya:….. We did the plan, and it worked…. But then in the end, we kind of overdid it…..

Me:………………..

Hikaru: ………..

Kaoru:…Hikaru…

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *eyes him* What do you mean OVERDID it?

Kyouya:………………….

Me: He had fun with me darn it! *bursts in to tears*

Hikaru: *anger rages and grabs Kyouya's shirt* How the hell did that happened, Kyouya-senpai?!?!

Hunny: Fun? *cocks head*

Mori: *sighs* You don't have to know, Mitsukuni.

Hunny:…………Okay..

Kyouya:* adjusts glasses*Well, she took me to a restaurant, and we both got drunk.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru and Kaoru: *comforting me*

Me: I-I-I'm so sorry Kyouya-senpai! I did not help you at all!! *still sobbing*

Hikaru:…….*let go of Kyouya and clutches fists*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *gives her a pill* Here, drink this Yumi-chan, before things get worse.

Me: S-sure.…….*runs to bathroom*

Kyouya: I knew she was trying to help me but…

Kaoru: You two messed up instead. *sighs*

Hikaru: *still sad*

Kaoru: *comforts Hikaru*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *looks at Kyouya worriedly* If I didn't have a pill right now, she would probably be carrying your child, Kyouya-senpai.

Kyouya:… Thank you for your help.

.

.

**~A few moments later~**

**.**

**.**

Me: *comes out of bathroom*

Everyone: …..*looks at her*

Me: Why are you all staring at me? We have to continue the show!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:…Yumi-chan.

Me: Well, I have to move on am I right? Besides, I feel much better now. *smiles*

Hikaru: *goes to me* U-uhh Yumiko….

Me: *pecks cheek* Thanks for worrying about me, Hikaru.

Hikaru:*blushes slightly* It's nothing…

Kaoru: *smiles*

Me: *looks at Kyouya* I'm sorry, senpai! *bows lowly*

Kyouya: No… I'm sorry.

Me: *hugs*

Kyouya: … Thank you.

Me: *smiles*

Hikaru: *jealous again*

Kaoru: *throws shoe at Hikaru's head* Hey, don't interrupt! They're having a moment!

Hikaru: *rubs head* Ouch, Kaoru! T.T I thought you were in my side!

Kaoru: *laughs*

Me: Okay! Now, let us continue with our dares!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *grins* Okay! The next dare is from TheEvilMuffinToaster for Hunny!

Hikaru: O.O She's the girl with the friend who forcefully married me!

Me: *shrugs* O.O

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD

Hunny: What is it?

Me: You have to resurrect your old Usa-chan!

Hunny: Yay! I get to have to Usa-chans! *resurrects Usa-chan and holds 2 Usa-chans by his chest*

Me: ^_^ Okay, then you have to set dump gasoline over Kuma-chan, and set it on fire and dance around the flames!

Tamaki: O.O *clutches Kuma-chan*

Hunny: *quite happy inside for revenge and then grabs Kuma-chan away from Tamaki* Sorry, Tama-chan! *sets dump gasoline all over Kuma-chan then burns it and dances around the flames*

Tamaki: T.T *hides under couch*

Me: XD Oh and Tamaki, LucindaFudge says she laughs at your pain.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD Poor Tamaki.

Hunny: *stops and sits down*

Me: XD Okay, now our next dares are from Black Alice Butterfly.

Everyone:….?

Me: Okay, first is for Kyouya-senpai.

Kyouya:…..What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD You have to pick up a Care Bear, and hug it.

Kyouya:….*picks up a Care Bear and hugs it*

Me: XD Okay, the next is for Kyouya-senpai again.

Kyouya:…….

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD She dares you to go live with the Telly-Tubbies for a week!

Kyouya:…………

Hikaru and Kaoru: *drags Kyouya out of the room and throws him outside* Sayonara, Kyouya-senpai! XD

Everyone: XD

Me: XD Okay, her next dare is for Tamaki-senpai.

Tamaki: *peeks from the couch* What is it..?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD You have to cosplay Nekozawa!

Tamaki:………..

Me: *looks at Renge* Renge-chan? Can you dress Tamaki up for me?

Renge: I'm on it! *puts on a black wig on Tamaki and a black cloak, and hands him Beelzenef*

Tamaki: T.T *starts acting like Nekozawa*

Everyone: XD

Me: XD Okay Tamaki-senpai, you can remove it now.

Tamaki:…..*removes*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Okay, her next dare is for the twins.

Twins: What is it?

Me:……..You two have to make out with Barney. O.O

Hikaru: O.O

Kaoru: O.O

Barney: *comes in* Hi there! Ehe!

Everyone:……..

Me: Umm… You should do your dare now.

Hikaru and Kaoru:….. *pounces on Barney and starts making out with him*

Barney: O.O What is this? AHHHHH!

Everyone: XD XD XD

Me: OMFG! This is so going in Youtube! XD

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: XD

Twins: *gets off Barney*

Barney: *runs off*

Me: XD *shuts her video cam* Okay, her last dare is for Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai.

Mori and Hunny:…..?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru:…..You have to go on a date with the cookie monster.

Hunny: Okay! *grabs his Usa-chans and Mori*

Mori:………

Cookie Monster: Let's go eat cookies! *gobbles cookies with Hunny and Mori*

Hunny: Okay!

Mori:…..Ah.

Everyone:………..

Me: O.O As expected with the cookie monster…..

Cookie Monster: I have to go now! Bye! *runs off*

Me: Bye…?

Hunny and Mori: *sits down, full*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: …..Okay our next dare is from Saori Morinozuka!

Saori Morinozuka: *comes in* Hi there!

Me: Hi! *hugs*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *hugs*

Saori Morinozuka: *hugs back*

Me: What brings you here?

Saori: Well….. I wanted to spend time with Mitsukuni since Takashi is taken.

Mori:……Gomen.

Saori: No problem!

Hunny: Let's eat cake, Saori-chan! *drags her to the table*

Saori: ^_^ Sure! *looks at me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru* You can announce my dares! *follows Hunny*

Me: Okay! Saori's first dare is for the twins:

Twins: *grins* What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Yay! You two have to make-out for Yumi-chan and my pleasure!

Hikaru: *grins widely* Gladly. *pins Kaoru to the wall and kisses him deeply*

Kaoru: *moaning*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *drooling* XD

Hikaru: *kisses Kaoru's neck*

Kaoru: *moans and takes off Hikaru's shirt and pants*

Me: *faints because Hikaru's too smexy* XD

Everyone: ………..O.O

Haruhi: Bleck! XP

Tamaki: *shield Haruhi's eyes*

Hikaru: *removes Kaoru's shirt and pants*

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *faints as well* XD

Twins: *starts making out the 'good way' (wink)*

Everyone:………..O.O

.

.

**~A few moments later~ **

**.**

**.**

Hikaru: *dresses up grinning*

Kaoru: *dresses up blushing*

Me and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *wakes up still drooling*

Haruhi:……..

Me: U-uhh… Okay… Her next dare is for Nekozawa-senpai.

Nekozawa: *comes out from the darkness* W.h.a.t i.s. i.t……?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: O.O S-she wants you to stay under the sun without your cloak and wig.

Nekozawa: O.O NEVER!

Twins: XD Oh yes you wil! *removes his wig and cloak and drags him outside*

Nekozawa: BLOODY MURDERERS!!!!!!

Me: XD

Saori: XD

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Okay! Our first dare from Pocky-sama is for Suki and Saki.

Suki and Saki: *comes in* Hi!

Me: Hey! ^_^ Okay are you ready? First, she wants you two to dance the CaramellDansen wearing a chicken suit!

Suki and Saki: O-okay.. *changes to chicken suit and dances CaramellDansen*

Everyone: XD

Me: XD Okay, you can stop now.

Suki: Okay. *stops*

Saki: *stops as well*

Me: Okay, her next dare is for Hikaru and Kaoru.

Twins: What is it?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *grins* She wants more twincest!

Hikaru: *grins* Okay then. *pounces on Kaoru and starts making out with him*

Kaoru: *moaning*

Twins: *stops*

Me: ^_^ Okay, her last dare, and the last dare for this round is for Suki and Saki again.

Suki: What is it?

Saki: Hmmm?

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: ^_^ You'll love this! You can prank with the twins after the show!

Suki and Saki: Yay! ^_^

Twins: *grins*

Me: Okay, that's all! We will sign us off!

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Don't forget to send in more dares and questions, no matter how evil they are!

Announcer: Thank you Saori Morinozuka, and our special contestants, Suki and Saki for joining us today.

Everyone: We'll be waiting! ^_^

Twins: Let's go, Suki and Saki!

Suki and Saki: Okay!

* * *

**A/N: Phew~! Tiring and long round! :D Like I said, please don't get mad at Kyouya or me! ^^" XD Send in more! This show can't be alive without your reviews! See you! :D**


End file.
